


Mutual Defense

by Antares_28



Series: The perks of being with a Martian [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Alex's protective instincts over J'onn gets her hurt in battle, J'onn is both worried and angry at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! :)  
> This is so short I should be ashamed for publishing it lol  
> I can't help but be addicted to this ship, so be indulgent with me!
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

“Ouch,” Alex winces in pain as Dr. Canner gently presses her hand down on her side, over her ribs.

She is lying on a bed in the medical area at the DEO, after a mission to capture the umpteenth Fort Rozz escapee.

The orders were to stay hidden but as the alien was going to attack J'onn from the rear, Alex couldn’t help but react. So, she hurled herself at him and the alien soon fought back, punching her before throwing her against a wall of the warehouse where he had been hidden.

Alex passed out, having hit her head.

She has woken up in the DEO, as the doctor was visiting her, just some minutes ago.

“You have a slight concussion and some bruised ribs,” Dr. Canner finally states, scribbling something on her medical records.

“You should stay here tonight, just in case,” Alex nods and the doctor smiles at her, squeezing softly her shoulder. “And obviously you have to take it easy for a while. Now, rest.”

The doctor leaves and Alex closes her eyes, waiting for the pain killers to kick in.

“Alex,” she turns her head and opens her eyes, seeing that J'onn has just entered into the room.

He heads straight toward her bed, and he looks very concerned.

“How are you?”

“Just some bruises and scratches,” Alex gives him a reassuring smile but she gasps in pain as she tries to sit up.

J'onn immediately helps her to lie down again and then he sits on the chair next to the bed, brushing the back of her hand with his fingers.

“Tell me the truth, please.”

Alex sighs before speaking, “I have a concussion and some bruised ribs.”

J'onn breathes heavily and Alex can see he is beyond worried.

“You are not unbreakable,” he ruefully says. “Plus, you disobeyed my orders. I am your boss Alex and you have to listen to me, no matter what kind of relationship we have outside the DEO.”

“He was attacking you!” she instantly replies, immediately regretting it. Her lungs burn with pain and yelling has not been her wisest idea. “I had to react, J'onn. I can’t risk to lose you.”

“Neither do I,” he says and his voice seems so broken that Alex almost starts to cry. “You are the strongest and bravest person I know and I love you for that but… But you have to understand you are vulnerable. Please, don’t be so impulsive anymore.”

She nods, staring at him, “I am sorry for scaring you.”

“And I am sorry for scolding you but I was so scared, Alex.”

“I know.”

He then takes her hand and kisses softly her palm. “So, how are you actually feeling?”

“Honestly, everything hurts,” she eventually admits. “However, I believe I may feel a lot better with your help,” she teasingly smiles at him.

“Alex,” he warns her. “We are at work and you’re hurt. You can’t actually think that I will willingly-”

“And then I am the pervert here,” she interrupts him, giggling. “Just come here and hold me, you know I need you to rest peacefully.”

“Oh,” J'onn says and soon obliges her request, climbing on the bed and lying down next to her. He carefully put his arm around her shoulders as he strokes her hair with his other hand, and Alex rests her head on his chest.

He softly kisses her temple and she relaxes under his touch, drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know your opinion about it leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
